A las dos de la mañana
by MissAnything
Summary: *One-shot* Tomar decisiones a altas horas de la madrugada puede acarrear serios problemas. En especial en el ámbito amoroso. La cuestión es... ¿ceder o no ceder?


A LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA

 _ **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la increíble mente de J.K. Rowling, pero los desvaríos y vaivenes de sus mentes son fruto de mi loco cerebro.**_

" _Tú no lo entiendes,_ _ella quiere que le escribas su canción,_ _que la escuches, que le prestes atención,_ _que la invites a tocar tu corazón._ _  
_ _No pide tanto, idiota"._ Maldita Nerea-No pide tanto, idiota.

Aquello era un tira y afloja constante. Él no cedía, ella tampoco. Mitigaban las ganas de matarse rompiéndose la piel cada noche. Ella siempre desaparecía de su lado cuando salía el sol. Él fingía que no le importaba, solo porque sabía que ella volvería a aparecer la noche siguiente a las dos de la mañana, con el maquillaje corrido, como un borrón que se desprendía de sus ojos a las mejillas, el pelo, que solía llevar liso, alborotado y fuera de lugar. Aparecía en el umbral de su puerta descalza, con los zapatos de tacón en la mano y el vestido manchado de vino. Mentiría si diría que no se aprovechó la primera vez que la vio tan vulnerable. Lo hizo. O tal vez fue ella la que se aprovechó de él, no lo recordaba.

-Pareces Granger- le soltó él sin inmutarse, como si fuese lo más normal que la chica que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había causado, estuviese allí, frente a él dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Buscaba provocarla, que ella le golpease el hombro o le soltase alguna barbaridad como solía hacer. Eso le divertía. Pero ella no hizo nada. Solo le miró con sus ojos verdes, grandes y emborronados de aquellos potingues que él sabía que ella no necesitaba.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Y él la dejó pasar. La besó y ella le correspondió. Así fue cada noche, siempre a las dos de la mañana… hasta hace cosa de un mes.

-Pansy, deberíamos hablar….

-Shhhh….- susurró ella tapándole los labios con sus los suyos propios- no digas nada. No ahora.

\- No podemos seguir así.

Ella se separó de él como si le hubiese lanzado una maldición imperdonable.

-Llevamos un mes así…. ¿y me vienes con esas ahora?

-Draco es mi mejor amigo y creo que sospecha…

Ella se estremeció cuando oyó el nombre de su ex.

-Eso es agua pasada y lo sabe.

-Sigue siendo mi amigo. Además si es agua pasada, ¿por qué acabas cada noche llorando por él?

-Tú ganas algo y yo gano algo. ¿Por qué te importa?

-¡Porque te acuestas conmigo mientras piensas en él! – Blaise lo dijo sin pensar. No quería que ella viese lo importante que era para él.

Pansy le miró, esta vez enfadada.

-No entiendo porque me abres la puerta entonces.

-Y yo no entiendo porque nunca te quedas a dormir aquí.

Ella no contestó. No hacía falta, pues ambos conocían la respuesta. Porque ella solo había dormido en la cama de Draco… y dormir con Blaise significaría que había pasado página. Y no lo había hecho. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dedicarle una mirada glacial al chico antes de salir por la puerta dando un portazo, aún descalza, con los zapatos en la mano, a las dos y media de la mañana.

Blaise estaba cabreado. Cabreado porque él se había enamorado de aquella niña egoísta a los ocho años, y aunque le dolía admitirlo seguía enamorado de ella. Blaise Zabini, al que todos conocían como el chico que no creía en el amor, llevaba años ocultando el amor más puro e incondicional que existía, disimulando con comentarios jocosos y haciéndola enfadar, porque le gustaba esa Pansy exaltada y feliz. Sobretodo feliz, aunque su felicidad dependiese de su mejor amigo.

El joven decidió irse a dormir pronto, pensando que Pansy no iría esa noche.

...

Le despertó un golpe seco en la ventana. Pensó que era una rama golpeándola y se giró en la cama, pero el sonido se repitió. Adormilado, se dirigió al ventanal y al asomarse vio a Pansy, con los zapatos en la mano, el vestido manchado, el pelo revuelto y el maquillaje echado a perder. Suspiró y bajo a abrirla.

Ella no dijo nada sobre la discusión de la noche anterior. Solo se puso de puntillas para rozarle la mejilla con sus labios suavemente. Y Blaise olvidó el enfado, y fingió que todo estaba bien, pues sabía que ella volvería a aparecer la noche siguiente, y la siguiente, siempre cuando las agujas del reloj marcaban las 2. Hasta que un día él despertó con Pansy tumbada a su lado, completamente dormida y con un semblante tranquilo. Entonces Blaise supo que no volvería a dejarla salir de su cama jamás.

 **Empiezo escribiendo sobre otras parejas y no sé por qué casi sin querer, acabo escribiendo de estos dos a las dos de la mañana. De ahí el título del fic. Siempre pensé que si Draco se casó con Astoria y no con Pansy, ella se casaría con Blaise. Siempre he pensado que los Slytherins se conocían de antes, de ahí que Blaise conociese y se enamorase de Pansy a los ocho años.**

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado el fic! Se aceptan muy gustosamente reviews.**

 **Gracias a las que me habéis dejado alguna review, se agradece, de verdad.**

 **Un saludo,**

 **N.**


End file.
